Talk:Chocobo Raising/Compete against Others
My first Race results Hey Ferine. I won the first time I raced. Didn't see anythign special happen other than it said I won. --Lordelven 00:03, 10 September 2006 (EDT) Pur Lily tied the first time, then she won the second, did not get any item for it.--Catas 10:14, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Capitalization I am torn, should I capitalize Against or leave it against... My grammer senses are tingling on this one... Is it a major word or is one to look over? --Nynaeve 08:55, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Uncapitalize, the antonym that would be used in this case is for or with. The for/against or with/against context dictates that it would be uncapitalized, as in Compete with Others, Compete for Others, and Compete against Others. --Chrisjander 08:58, 11 September 2006 (EDT) That is what I thought so I left it but it just looooks weird O.o; --Nynaeve 08:59, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I give up. i really do, first you guys say capitalize everything. then you say don't. can i get a clear and consise rule on where to capitalize and where not to. cause i'm confused as hell on what needs capitalization and what does not.Ferine 19:46, 14 September 2006 (EDT) I thought I was quite clear about it in my guide to the Item Template. See the link on How to Use the Item Template and the naming conventions are at the bottom. I've always said to capitalize when appropriate, e.g. not for particles, participles, connector words, etc. --Chrisjander 23:33, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Right... silly me. FFXIclopedia:How to use the Item Template and other useful Editing Tips --Chrisjander 23:34, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- ok i'm starting to think i shouldn't be editing on this thing. i'm a Math major. English is not my strong point. i have no idea what a particle, participle is. let alone how to properly conjigate them. man i think i split infinitives on a daily basis (btw what is an infinitive and how do you split it).... Ferine 01:51, 15 September 2006 (EDT) ---- It's not too bad if you follow some basic rules of thumb. It's the same method you go through when capitalizing the title of a book: * The first and last words in the title are always capitalized. * Small and "unimportant" words (a, an, the, etc) are lower case. * Everything else is capitalized. I think "against" is the most complicated issue you'll come across. Everything else should be pretty clear how to capitalize. --Enfield 10:25, 15 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you look above, "against" was a bit difficult for even me and one of my Majors was English... =( But alas, it does go uncapitalized and I really don't blame you for being confused on this. No worries though, if you ever have any questions on it... Just ask one of us and even if you create a page one of us Admins can move it for you, just let us know if you have any questions revolving around a page you want made or just made ^^ The great thing about here is that any one can fix a grammer mistake or point it out if they can't so you really needed worry about it in the long run. ^^ --Nynaeve 13:36, 15 September 2006 (EDT) Requested Move Move: Organization, See also . -- 11:24, 6 July 2007 (CDT)